Family
by kiarcheo
Summary: Two moms, a teenager, one aunt. That was their family, and it was perfect. Mitchsen with a lot of Chloe. Written for a prompt I received ages ago on tumblr.


**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine

**A/N**: English is not my first language, thanks to _slackerD _for the help

* * *

Beca tossed her bag on the armchair, threw her jacket on the chair, missing it completely, and let herself fall on the couch, face down.

"I see that certain things never change."

"Chloe!" Beca sprang up. "When did you arrive?"

Chloe hugged her, picking her up.

"One day you'll hurt yourself. And possibly me, if you take me down with you." Beca let out a laugh.

"Are you saying I'm old?" The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying we're not in college anymore. By a long shot."

"You don't look much different!"

"You're just jealous." Beca smirked. It was true, and it wasn't just a matter of height. She remembered being made fun of because she looked younger than she was. It stopped being a nuisance when she reached her mid-twenties and people kept mistaking her for a high schooler. Now in her forties she was aware that she looked much younger than she actually was. And that she looked good too.

"Someone is smug," Chloe teased her.

"Someone didn't answer my question," Beca retorted. "When did you arrive?"

"Just after lunch. I took a shower, put away my things and now I was waiting for someone to arrive before taking a nap."

"Tired?" Beca asked sympathetically.

"Nothing I can't take. I want to catch up, first," Chloe pretty much ordered.

"Okay, okay." Beca raised her hands in defeat. "Lead the way. By the way, how long are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. I don't have a job lined up right now, so we'll just see what happens."

"The girls are going to be so happy." Beca smiled at her.

.

Aubrey entered the living room and frowned. Beca's things were all over the place. She knew that Beca still had that awful habit of just dumping her belongings wherever she felt like it as soon as she arrived home, but usually she would pick them up before Aubrey came home. Every now and then she would forget something which is how Aubrey knew that Beca still did it, even if she didn't want to admit it. But to leave them all lying around…

"I kinda distracted her."

"Chloe!" Aubrey turned around and swept her up in a hug. "When did you arrive? Why didn't you say anything?"

"What's the point of having the keys then? Besides it makes me feel like…it's my home."

"This is your home." Beca appeared. "You have the keys, you have your room….you know where Bree puts stuff I never manage to find."

Chloe laughed because it was true. It wasn't strange for her to receive a call from Beca asking where something was. She often joked that even while on the other side of the world she could find something faster than Beca, who was in the house at the moment.

"We always try to go and pick up Beca from the airport when she comes home after a trip, I just wish you'd let us do the same." Aubrey looked at Chloe, who shrugged.

.

"Hi!"

Aubrey smiled at the bellow, her irritation at that kind of behavior having faded long ago.

"Kitchen." Beca shouted back and the blonde shook her head.

"Hey mom, ma." a blonde teenager entered the room and went to peck them on their cheeks.

"Hi, Gabby." Aubrey kissed her daughter back.

"How was your day?" Beca asked while setting the table.

"Usual, noth-" Gabrielle stopped talking as she stared at the fourth plate on the table. "Is she here?" Without waiting for an answer, the girl ran out of the kitchen.

"I hope Chloe was done with her nap already, or she's going to have a traumatic awakening," Aubrey commented, going back to preparing dinner.

.

"Why is it every time I don't call you for a couple days, all of this happens?" Chloe asked, almost to herself.

"Yeah, because high school life is so exciting!" Beca muttered sarcastically.

"And why didn't you two tell me anything?" Now Chloe turned towards the adults. Even after Gabrielle got her cell phone, they decided to stick with calls to communicate, and Chloe would call every day, if she managed it, but there wasn't a day where she didn't text with Beca and Aubrey…

"Really?"

"Gabby." Aubrey ignored the previous conversation. "Want to watch some tv with us after dinner?"

"Nah, I have some homework to finish."

"Definitely your daughter, Bree." Chloe smiled at the girl and then at her mother.

"What's supposed to mean?" Beca looked at her best friend suspiciously.

"I don't know why, but I don't think college!Beca was so different from high school!Beca," Chloe explained calmly. "And I remember someone putting off essays until the last second."

"And skipping lessons," Aubrey joined.

"To sleep in," Chloe continued.

"Or sleeping in class," the blonde added.

"What's this? Pick on Beca Day?" She crossed her arms and pouted. "So what? I didn't like school. But I didn't come out so bad."

"You didn't," Aubrey agreed, smiling lovingly at her. "But I'm still happy that our daughter took after me in this case."

"Whatever." Beca shrugged, but Aubrey knew she was proud of Gabrielle's academic achievements.

.

"It doesn't seem like watching tv to me," Gabrielle interrupted the conversation.

"The best part is commenting it." Chloe looked up at her goddaughter.

The girl smiled, because sometimes her mothers and her aunt were exactly like her and her friends. Nonetheless she rolled her eyes.

"That's Beca."

"What?" the brunette looked away from the screen hearing her name.

"She rolled her eyes at me!" Chloe exclaimed laughing.

"Whatever." Gabby shrugged. "I'm going to bed."

"See!" Chloe pointed at her, still laughing. "Mini-Beca."

"Not so mini. She is fifteen." Aubrey noted. "Let's hope she won't become like sixteen year old Beca."

"Hey!" Beca protested.

"You were trouble."

"As opposed to now?" Chloe teased.

"You two weren't even there." Beca mockingly glared at the women.

"Your parents have told us enough." Aubrey smiled at her wife.

"Can't freaking believe it. Almost fifty and they still embarrass me." Beca grumbled, going back to watching the television.

"Dear, there is no age limit for parents to embarrass their kids." The blonde patted her wife's arm.

"You could try with Gabby. I'm told it's pretty fun."

"Hey! Don't put me in the middle," The girl complained as Chloe stuck out her tongue to her.

"Come on. Give us a kiss and off to bed," Aubrey ordered.

Gabrielle dragged herself, as if unwilling, and leaned over on the couch to kiss the three women on the cheek. "Good night."

"Good night, honey."

Chloe sighed as the girl left the room.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked.

"Perfect."

.

"Good morning!" Chloe greeted Gabrielle in the kitchen brightly.

"'nt Chloe," the girl mumbled sleepily.

"Sit down, I'll bring your milk."

"Thanks." She plopped down on the chair.

Chloe put it in front of her the cup and sat down. She watched her eat in silence, because just like both her mothers, Gabrielle was a bear in the morning. "Better?" she asked as Gabby finished eating.

"Uhm." The girl shrugged, but smiled at her. "Thanks again." She repeated. Usually in the morning, she had to prepare her own breakfast. "Mom? Ma?"

"They both had to be at work early."

Gabrielle nodded at Chloe's explanation. "I forgot to ask yesterday. We have a group project and I was thinking we could come here this afternoon…"

"Sleepover?"

"Depends. How far we are, how much we want to kill each other at that point…"

Chloe chuckled. "I don't think that would be a problem, but I'll ask your mothers. Your friends really like coming here, eh!" She had never been present, but she knew that almost every time they needed to see each other after school, they ended up there.

"They think my moms are cool." Gabrielle shrugged, but couldn't hide how happy and proud of it she was. "They still can't believe Ma had ear spikes."

Chloe nodded, remembering Gabby telling her on the phone that she had to take out Beca's old photos to show her friends because they didn't believe her. Beca had taken them out when Gabby was born, because the baby kinda loved Beca's ears and always tried to grab them, or pull and play with them. Once it was safe again, Beca went to put them in again, but realized that she didn't feel like the same person that the ear spikes reflected anymore, so she chose to leave them off.

.

The teenagers were sitting around the living room, some on the couch, some on the floor, and some in chairs.

"Josh? What happen?" Gabrielle looked up, seeing a strange expression on her friend's face.

The boy swallowed, red in face. "There was a woman leaving the bathroom."

Realizing who he'd run into, Gabby looked at him. "Was she dressed?"

"Yes, of course!" he spluttered.

"Okay." She smiled. "Wait a minute," she said getting up and leaving the room.

"Guys." She returned after a while. "This is my aunt Chloe."

.

"Good evening everyone!"

"Good evening Mrs. Posen." The teenagers greeted Aubrey as she entered the room and bent down to kiss her daughter on the head.

"Sleepover it is, then."

Aubrey closed her eyes in exasperated amusement at her wife's entrance.

"If it's not too much trouble for you," one of the boys said, and all the friends nodded.

"As long as you don't take my bed, it's okay." Beca smirked tiredly at them.

"Are you tired?" Chloe, who had just finished greeting Aubrey with a kiss, asked moving towards her.

Beca shrugged but let herself fall into the redhead's arms, a clear sign that she was indeed tired.

"So you've met Chloe." Aubrey addressed the teenagers.

"Yeah, she kinda traumatized Josh." Gabby chuckled.

"Were you dressed?" Beca stepped back from the hug and looked teasingly at Chloe.

"Why?" a girl asked. "I mean, Gabby asked the same thing…"

"Nothing." Aubrey put a halt to the conversation. "Want something for dinner or…"

"We were thinking about getting pizzas." Gabrielle looked at her mom.

"Okay. If you need anything, we'll be in the kitchen."

.

The teenagers stood in the kitchen doorway. Aubrey was at the stove, Chloe was leaning against the counter watching amused as Beca was stretching on her tip toes trying to reach something in the cupboard.

"Damn you, Beale!"

"What?" Chloe asked, innocent surprise in her voice.

"You put them on that damned shelf on purpose." She huffed and turned to glared at her.

"Why do you think it's me?"

"Because they are always here." Beca pointed at the lowest shelf in the cupboard. "I put them here. Bree puts them here. Gabby puts them here. You're the only one who loves to put things where I can't reach them."

"But you're so cute when you try!" Chloe smiled at her, before moving away from the counter and towards her. She effortlessly took the glasses down and held them out to Beca. "What do you do when I'm not around?"

"Nobody puts things there." Beca turned around to put the glasses on the table.

"But what if you need something that you usually don't use and you can't reach them?" Chloe insisted.

"She uses a chair," Aubrey answered her curtly. "Now, could you please start helping?"

"Sorry." Both women mumbled, exchanging an amused glance.

"Mom?"

"Yes, baby?"

Gabby cringed, but tried to ignore the nickname. "Do you think we can change our mind?"

Aubrey turned around to see her daughter and all her friends looking at her.

"The smell is delicious…"

.

Beca knocked on the door.

"Come in," Chloe called.

"Hey." Beca entered the bathroom.

Chloe stuck out her head from the shower. "Hi. Everything okay? I know that the shower is kinda of our place, but…"

"Yeah, don't worry. I just need to ask you something." Beca reassured her and Chloe nodded, getting back to her shower.

Beca put down the lid on the toilet and sat down. "Do you remember that project we talked about?"

"Yep."

"It's gotten bigger."

"Good." Chloe called from under the water. "Right?"

"They want an answer tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Beca chuckled at Chloe's response. "So I'm asking the entire family's opinion. If I accept I'm going to be out of country for a few months…and no, I'm not telling you what the others said."

"I wasn't going to ask." Chloe grumbled.

"Sure." Beca's tone said that she clearly didn't believe her. "I asked to schedule it in summer, but they can't promise me anything…"

For a while the only sound in the room was the water running, then Chloe spoke. "I think you should take it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a big opportunity. Almost unique I'd say. And it's not like Gabby is little and you'll miss out...I mean, of course, you'll miss her but she is sixteen, she can survive without you for a while, with just calls and texts and skype…and if it's not summer, we could always join you during breaks, and it would be an amazing experience for her, visiting new places and all…can you pass me the towel?"

Beca stood up and handed her the towel, looking away as Chloe stepped out of the shower.

"So you think I should accept." Beca summed up.

"Yes." Chloe nodded.

"Okay. Thank you." Beca opened the door.

"Wait! What did Bree and Gabby said?"

"See you later at dinner." Beca ignored her.

"Beca!" Chloe called after her. "Beca! Tell me!"

"Was that Chloe?" Aubrey asked as Beca joined her in the kitchen.

"Unless you let another women into our home to shower, yes, it was. And that would be a problem, because I barged into her shower." Beca smirked.

The blonde shook her head, because the shower jokes had been going around since Beca's first year at Barden and will probably never cease.

"She wasn't happy that I left without telling her what you two said about that thing," Beca explained with a smile.

"What did she say? Yes, right?" Aubrey put down the knife and cleaned her hands on the washcloth while turning to look at her wife.

"Yes. Three yeses from my girls. It seems like I'm accepting it." Beca smiled.

"I'll miss you," Aubrey said softly.

"Hey." Beca hugged her. "We don't even know when I'll go. Maybe you'll manage to come with me."

"Maybe." Aubrey hugged her back. "I love you."

Beca looked up at her. "I love you too."

They stared into each other's eyes before leaning in and kissing. At first it was just a brush of lips, but then it got more intense, with Aubrey pushing Beca against the table and the shorter woman hopping on it.

"Eww." They broke the kiss and looked towards the door. "Moms! I don't want to see that!"

"Oh, Gabby, you didn't see anything." Chloe patted her shoulder. "I walked in on them in much worst situations."

* * *

_Anon tumblr prompt: Hey, I have a prompt for you! Could you do Mitchsen with a teenage daughter (like sixteen) and 'Auntie' Chloe comes to visit and it's just cute and family-ey?_


End file.
